


Naughty Or Nice

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Naughty, Sex, Spanking, cumbersmut, nice, santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all stemmed from a Google Translate shenanigan. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice

The night before Christmas was an interesting one. Benedict had decided to dress up which I always loved since he looked amazing in a suit.

That was not the outfit he'd worn that afternoon. He somehow got his hands on a Santa suit. I'd come home after picking up some things for a party we'd been invited to and came into the living room to find him sitting on the couch.

"Benedict?" I asked as I moved closer towards him. He looked up at me, the hat making a slight jiggling sound as he moved his head. The only part of his face visible were his bright blue eyes

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas" He said in an over the top voice as I now stood In front of him "So you're Santa now? Well you're a bit early" I said, trying very hard not to laugh at his shenanigans.

"Well there seemed to be an error on whether you've been naughty or nice and I decided a personal visit was in order" He said, patting his thigh as he looked at me.

I smiled shyly, sitting on his lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulders "I promise I've been a very good girl" I whispered into his ear and noticed him shiver slightly.

"Well if that's the case then you'll have to show me" His gloved hand moved to my leg, his fingers teasing along the inseam of my jeans "Won't Ms. Claus be worried you're gone.. Big day tomorrow" I licked my lips, his eyes tracked the movement "We're divorced" He said a little breathlessly.

"Her loss" I put my hand over his and moved it up my thigh "Your gain" He said before his fingers moved against me, teasing. I moved my mouth to his ear, nipping at the lobe as my free hand removed his hat and beard before I kissed him deeply.

I straddled his lap, grinding against him as his hands worked on my buttons "Gloves" He brought his hands to my face and I pulled them off with my teeth as my hands tangled into his hair.

Once they were off, he stood up carrying me towards the bedroom "You've been a very naughty girl" He whispered against my ear as he grabbed my ass, kneading it "Yes I have. You going to spank me, Santa?" I asked once we'd reached the bedroom and he let me down.

I took off my clothes slowly as he stood there and watched. Shirt, pants, underwear. I crawled into bed and heard him growl as he took off his clothes "On all fours" he commanded and I obeyed.

He moved to the bed, shifting until he was right behind me. His hands touched my ass again, slowly as he caressed the skin. I turned to look at him as he moved his hand back and brought it down hard over my right ass cheek. I gasped as he did it again, caressing then striking until all I could do was moan.

He stopped and pressed his chest against my back "Let's see how Naughty you really are" He whispered against my ear as he teased his cock against my center. I whimpered, my fingers pulling at the sheets as he slowly entered me.

"Oh god" I moaned out as his mouth moved to my shoulder, kissing then biting at the skin "Fuck me" I begged as he moved back slowly. His teeth raked down my shoulder before he thrust into me hard.

I moaned then begged for more and he gave it to me all. His pace escalating as his hand moved over my breasts, teasing at my nipple with his fingers "So perfect around me" His voice in my ear made me shake as changed the angle and brought me closer to ecstasy.

His hands kept teasing at my nipple before they moved down my body. I gasped at the first stroke of his finger against my clit. I lost what little control I had and begged him for more until I finally broke, screaming his name from the intensity of my orgasm.

"Fuck" He moaned out against my ear as I clenched around him. His thrusts desperate as he got closer to his climax "Come for me" I turned, my lips red from his kisses and my teeth. I watched him still then come undone, his hands gripping my hips hard as his orgasm worked it's way thru him.

"Oh Ben" I moaned as we pulled back. He laid down, pulling me to him and giving me a lazy smile "Definitely on the Naughty list"

I smiled back then straddled him "Is there anything I can do to get on the Nice list?" I took his hands and ran them down my body before I moved back, kissing my way down his chest and stopping at his cock "There's always room for improvement" His last word broke as I took him into my mouth.

I was going to do my very best to get on that Nice list, even if it took all night.


End file.
